


Over The Wire

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: :), ;D, But neither Peg or Jarv are bovvered, Carvis, F/M, I mean we're talking Peggy's head of SHIELD or damn close, Jarvis is still a very loyal butler to Howard, Long Distance Relationship, Spicey, VERY VERY VERY established, Very established, like super established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jarvis in Los Angeles with Howard and Peggy being an authority for the SSR/SHIELD in New York, it makes the long-distance relationship a bit trying for some "aspects" of their relationship.<br/>A very established Carvis phone call from across the country. Distance can never truly separate these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee. A naughty little plot bunny popped into my head. What would Carvis look like down the road several years?

"So, do you miss me?" inquires the feminine voice, playfully.

"Of course I do!" exclaims her caller.

" _Do you_? Or do you just miss the sex?" He can't see her but he knows well enough that there is a wide grin spread across her red lips.

"As much as it would flatter you for me to say so, know that my missing you goes far beyond that,” he assures.

"But you _do_ miss it, don't you?"

"You have _no_ idea."

"Shame we are so far apart," she mutters disappointedly.

"If I could, I'd commandeer one of Mr. Stark's planes, head east and have my way with you tonight!" he proclaims in response.

"Then what's stopping you?" she demands.

"Honestly? I can't do such a thing!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have the ground clearance."

"Perhaps, but _I_ do, however, have the authority to pull the right strings and make it happen," retorts the woman.

There was a pause on the other end. "I know the extent of your _authority_ first hand, but this act is highly illogical. Besides, Mr. Stark has an event I must attend with him in the morning, and you, _you_ have work tomorrow as well!" reasons the man.

"I'd rather be _satisfied_ and spent, than be rested and randy," she purrs.

"You are not making this any easier for me, you know," he counters.

"I know, but neither are you!" comes the sassy reply he's all too familiar with.

"I sincerely hope that Mr. Stark decides to relocate back to New York shorty. Distance will never truly separate us, yet it makes situations like these _very_ trying."

"Does it ever! When circumstances do bring us together again, I will physically _injure_ whomever attempts to disturb us within forty-eight hours of our reunion."

"Only forty-eight?" he quips.

"It's a start,” she teases.

"Of course."

She then lowers her voice and through gritted teeth she growls, "I cannot count the number of things I long to do to you, Mr. Jarvis, nor the number of ways in which I want to _do_ them." She can hear the solid gulp her words elicit and she patiently awaits his clever response.

" _Oh_? Well then, I look forward to being fully at your mercy when the time comes," he murmurs.

" _You_ learn fast." She winks to him over the wire.

"Resistance is _always_ futile while in your possession, _Mrs_. Jarvis." A lusty sigh escapes his lover on other end, one which sends a sensation directly from his brain, southward. "Now then, it is with _great_ reluctance with which I must say goodbye." The earlier arousal in his voice has become overpowered by longing and lonesome.

Her tone mirrors his. "As must I... Goodbye. Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses towards the receiver.

"Oh, and before you head out," she adds in quickly, "do attempt to hide the front of your trousers. We both remember the scene it caused _last time_."


End file.
